Stuck with Wonder Boy
by lovesdracotodeath
Summary: Why did Draco reject Pansy in the Great Hall, it was only going to end badly.. Or was it?


**DISCLAIMER: Tragically, I don't have any ownership over any of the characters in this fic. All is JK Rowling's.**

****He could NOT believe it.

Who would have thought that Pansy had it in her? If he weren't the victim of her plot then he would be almost proud. This was the first time she had actually gone to this much effort to get back at Draco. He really must of pissed her off when he rejected her in front of the whole school at the great hall. Oops.

Even though he embarrassed her like that, he didn't think he deserved _this _bad of punishment. She's just asking for disaster.

"Oh quit your pacing, your making me nervous." A voice pulled him from his thoughts and he grimaced. Oh yeah, he was stuck in this awful excuse for a store room with wonder boy Harry Potter.

"Making you nervous Potter? Good. I think I might continue." Truth is, Draco wasn't really pacing to spite Harry. Even if he wanted to stop pacing, he couldn't. He was far too angry at Pansy.

"God do you ever stop being a prick?" Harry was sitting on the floor in a corner in the back of the small room.

Length ways you could take approximately 3 steps in the room but the width was barely a step. He could have strangled Pansy right then.

"I'm afraid not, sorry to disappoint you." He retorted calmly.

"Listen, Malfoy. I don't think whoever put us in here is gonna let us out for awhile so at least sit down or something instead of pacing around and wasting energy. Your probably gonna need that when you get revenge."

"Malfoy's don't sit on the ground. It's undignified."

"Than transfigure something into a chair for Merlin sake. Anything other than you pacing."

"Why are you so against me pacing Potter?" He stopped pacing and stood still, looking at Harry.

"It's not going to help anything is all."

"Well for your information, I _need_ to pace." Draco turned around and continued pacing the room.

"Why do you need to pace so badly?" Harry stood up and stretched and Draco's eyes instantly were drawn to skin of his lower stomach that was exposed when his shirt lifted.

"Why do you ask so many questions? It's a wonder you have friends." He looked away from Harry with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"If i recall, you tried to befriend me when we were first years." Harry stated, leaning back into shelves.

"Yes well, that's different."

"Veeeeery different." Sarcasm was just dripping from Harry's mouth. "Anyway back to your pacing, why is it necessary?"

"Dont be sarcastic, it doesnt suit you. and why is it your business?" Draco snapped at Harry.

"It's my business because your not the only one in the room and your taking the all the space."

"Are you calling me fat?" Draco's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You know you're not. Stop being a git" The last thing Harry wanted while being stick in here was a fight.

"Be that as it may... why are you so insistent on conversation?"

"I thought time would pass quicker if we talked instead of staring at nothing."

"_You_ were staring at nothing. I was enjoying some exercise."

"I'd hardly call pacing back and forth a few steps exercise." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well walking is exercise is it not Potter? And am I not walking by pacing?" Draco raised one eyebrow in challenge.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest realising that Malfoy was right. "Oh shut up."

"If I'm correct you were the one who believed it was a wonderful idea to talk."

"Yes well... Shut up."

"Gladly."

Draco resumed his pacing and Harry resumed looking at nothing in particular. Several minutes passed (though it felt like hours) and Harry was getting more and more annoyed with Draco's pacing. Why can't he stop being a pain for just one moment?

Another few minutes passed and Harry felt as though he was going to burst. All he could hear was Draco's feet colliding with the cement and Harry didn't know why, but this annoyed him immensely.

Yet more minutes passed and Harry had had enough.

"Will you stop pacing!" Harry practically yelled at Draco.

"Make me." Draco knew he was being childish but he really didn't care at this current moment. All he wanted was to get out of this horrid store room and away from Harry.

But when he made that comment, he certainly wasn't expecting Harry to leap up from where he was sitting and tackle him to the ground.

Harry was straddling Draco and had his arms pinned to his sides so he couldn't escape.

"What the hell was that Potter!?" Even though Harry obviously had the upper hand, it didn't stop Draco from acting as though he was in charge.

"You wouldn't stop pacing, sooo I decided to take it into my own hands." Harry smiled goofily at Draco, as if it were some kind of joke or game they were playing.

"Unhand me right now."

"No."

"Get off me Potter!"

"No."

"GET OFF ME!"

"No. You're a lot more comfortable than cement. I think I may stay here awhile."

"If you weren't such a goody goody Gryffindor, you could almost mistaken as a Slytherin."

Harry suddenly started laughing, causing him to practically vibrate against Draco, giving Draco some very unwelcome feelings in the groin area. Luckily Harry hadn't noticed.

"The Sorting Hat nearly put me in Slytherin you know? The only reason I wasn't put in there was because I was chanting 'not Slytherin' in my head."

"Wait, you were nearly a Slytherin!?" Draco must of looked quite funny with a bewildered look on his face while he was pinned down, because Harry started laughing again, harder.

Harry's laughter wasn't the only thing getting harder. And Draco hated it. He started squirming around beneath Harry to try and get free but this only caused more friction between Draco's groin and Harry's backside. Unwanted friction of course.

Draco had worked out a year ago that he was gay when he found himself drunk and making out with another boy at a Slytherin party. Pansy, of course, was in denial. She has some twisted idea that they were going to get married and have kids and live happily ever after. Fat chance Draco thought. He'd only had sex with a woman once and it was a horrible experience. He didn't want to try it again.

Draco stiffened and tried to stay as still as possible, trying to avoid any further friction. Harry looked down at Draco with a curious and slightly worried expression.

"Why are you suddenly refusing to move? Something wrong?"

"I'm gay Potter, and you're making things quite HARD with how you are right now.."

Harry looked at him confused for a few moments but eventually he realised and look down at where he was sitting. He quickly jumped off of Draco and hurried to the other side of the small room, tripping as he did so.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise." Harry looked away from where Draco was now sitting up.

"No harm done. I was the one who didn't think before wriggling around." Harry looked over at him curiously.

"Did you really - no never mind." Harry looked away again his face blushing a deep crimson.

Draco was curious. What was he going to ask that made him blush like that? "Just spit it out Potter."

"I was just, well, did you really get hard because of me?"

"Not because of you, it could have been anyone on top of me." Draco looked away from Harry as he said this and when he looked back something about his expression told him that Harry didn't believe him.

"If it were a woman?"

"Well obviously not."

"If it were Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Ech absolutely not!"

"Why not them?"

"They aren't attractive in the slightest! How could someone be hard over them." Draco then realised what that implied. "But that doesn't mean that I find you attractive!"

"Oh so I'm as ugly as Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Why are you asking me these things?"

Harry shrugged. "Just curious Malfoy."

"Stop being curious."

"Can't do that."

Draco went silent hoping that if he didn't answer Harry would drop the topic. At least the mention of Crabbe and Goyle made his erection completely disappear.

"I'll just assume that you find me attractive then."

Draco remained quiet but Harry noticed a small blush rising on his cheeks.

"So no denial then? So you DO think I'm attractive!"

"Stop making something from nothing. Plus, anyone attractive could do it."

"Oh really?" Harry looked at him skeptically.

"Yes, nothing to do with you."

"Oh really?" Harry scooted closer to Draco until they were a metre apart.

"What are you doing?" There was a slight tremor in his voice as he questioned Harry.

"Oh me? Nothing at all." Harry scooted a few more inches closer. Draco inched away until he reached the wall.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Why? Afraid of me?" Harry moved toward him again. There was only half a metre between them.

"No, not at all."

"Then why do you look like your about to pass out?"

"For your information, I am claustrophobic." Draco was convinced that it was the reason he was so hot an bothered when Harry was near him.

"I call bull shit." Harry inched closer again until there was only an inch or two between them.

"No bull shit."

"Then why didn't you panic like this when I pinned you to the ground?"

"Because I was infuriated then."

"I think you don't want me near you because your attracted to me."

"There is no way."

"Prove it."

"How can I possibly-" Draco's sentence was cut short my Harry grabbing him and kissing him hard. Draco tried hard not to moan at the contact and remained unresponsive for about 2 seconds until he gave in and kissed Harry back.

The kiss was short but full of passion that left them both breathless when they pulled apart.

"Wow." Harry forgot to look smug and instead looked shocked at Draco.

"Yes I do tend to have that effect." Draco said but he couldn't manage to put as much feeling into it as usual. He was still trying to comprehend that Harry kissed him. "You just kissed me."

"I did."

"Why?"

"To prove that you are attracted to me. And guess what?" Green eyes darkened suddenly.

"What?" Draco whispered.

"I'm going to do it again." Harry whispered at he leant forward and captured Draco's lips again.

There was no hesitation from Draco this time as he kissed back. Without breaking the kiss, Harry moved so that he was sitting in Draco's lap again, except this time they were sitting up. Harry wound his arms around Draco's neck and Draco rested his hands on Harry's hips as they deepened the kiss.

In Draco's opinion, this was the best kiss he had ever experienced. He moaned as Harry lightly nipped at his bottom lip. They broke away again and Draco looked at Harry in shock

"Where did you learn to kiss like that!?"

"I don't know. I haven't had much practice."

"Could have fooled me."

"Still going to deny that your attracted to me?"

"Well I can't NOW can I?"

"Nope!" Harry looked quite pleased with himself.

"Now could you please remove yourself from my lap? I don't wanna have déjà vu."

Harry's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Oh are you sure?" Harry wriggled around on his lap, causing Draco to bite his lip.

"I, I think so." Draco said a little breathlessly. He wasnt so sure anymore. Harry looked at Draco's flushed face and decided he very badly needed to kiss this man again.

Draco didn't know what he was expecting but he certainly wasn't expecting Harry to kiss him yet again. Draco didn't object. At least Harry had stopped rubbing himself against him. Although a little too late. Draco was once again hard.

Draco started rubbing his thumb in circles on Harry's waist as Harry ran his hands through Draco's silky blonde hair. Harry pulled back from the kiss but instead went and started kissing Draco's neck and nibbling on his ear.

"I can tell your rock hard Malfoy." Harry whispered as be started rocking back and forth on Draco's crutch.

Draco moaned into Harry's shoulder and started to move his arms beneath Harry's shirt and caressed the smooth skin of his back.

"Why?"

"Because I want you. And I can tell you want me to." Harry sped his movements up and Draco thought that if he didn't stop soon, he was going to come.

"Stop! Stop!" Draco yelled into Harry's shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief when Harry listened.

Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco confused. "Why?"

"If you kept going like that I would have came within 5 seconds."

"Wasn't that the point?" Harry stares at him heatedly.

"I'm not about to come in my trousers Potter."

"Then take them off." Harry reached down and started to undo the zipper. Draco tried to stop him but he just slapped his hands away and started to kiss him passionately, effectively moving Draco's attention else where long enough for Harry to get his hand down Draco's trouser and grip his penis.

When Draco felt Harry's calloused hand grip him he made a gasp noise that turned into a loud moan when the hand started moving.

"Take off your shirt Malfoy." To Harry's surprise, Draco did exactly as he asked and Harry stopped jerking off the man before him and leaned back to enjoy the sight. Draco whimpered under Harry's scrutiny.

Draco was beautiful. Harry had already knew about the now almost invisible dark mark that marred his forearm but if anything it only made him more hot. Although seeing the scars from when Harry had cut him open with spell he didn't know, he felt full of regret. Draco must of saw it because he grabbed Harry by the chin and tilted it to his.

Looking into Harry's regret filled eyes he said, "I don't blame you for those scars. You didn't know what the spell did. Anyone could have made the same mistake." And then Draco kissed Harry softly. This made Harry moan and soon the kiss once again turned heated and Harry was running his hands all over Draco's bare chest. Draco broke the kiss and removed Harry's shirt, kissing his collarbone and slowly made his way to his nipples, tweaking them with his fingers then sucking on them, making Harry whimper and writhe around. Draco then proceeded to tickle the skin above Harry's trousers causing Harry to shiver. Draco looked up at Harry in question and he nodded so Draco started to remove his trousers.

But in order for this to be done, Harry had to stand up. Harry quickly removed his remaining clothing until he stood there fully naked in front of Draco, who also stood up and was now removing his clothing as well. After all of their clothing was gone they both stood there a few moments admiring the others body. After a few seconds they made eye contact and they both slammed into each other kissing furiously and trying to touch as much of each other as possible. When their cocks met they both gasped at the feeling and started rubbing up against each other, enjoying the friction.

Soon though, both their knees were getting weak and they both slid to the floor, ignoring the cold cement. Harry leaned over Draco and held himself up with one arm while he jerked off the other man with his free hand. Draco also grabbed Harry's penis and starting jerking him off as well while he had his other hand caressing Harry's hip.

Hands gathered more and more speed as they both breathed heavily and made many moans, groans and whines. Soon enough, Draco could feel the pressure of his climax approaching. He groaned as Harry's hand sped up even more on his prick, giving him delicious sensations enough to tip him over the edge.

As Harry watched, Draco spilled his seed all over their stomachs and hands and with this sight, Harry started thrusting into Draco's hand furiously as he reached his climax and his own cum meet Draco's on both of them. Harry collapsed on top of Draco and rolled off him, wandlessly casting Tergeo on them both. They both lay there catching there breath and turned their heads to each other.

"Wow." Harry whispered as looked into Draco's grey eyes.

"You seem to be saying that a lot." Draco smirked

"Yes well you're certainly wow worthy."

"Don't make me blush." Harry laughed and smiled at Draco, who smiled back.

"This is weird."

"Indeed it is."

Harry leant over Draco and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, which Draco returned willingly.

"I think we should get dressed in case someone comes and lets us out." Draco murmured.

Harry sighed. "Yeah I suppose." He got up and located his clothes, throwing Draco's clothes at him when he found them. Harry was being awfully quiet, which Draco thought was rather weird.

"Is there something wrong?" Draco asked as they both finished dressing.

"No nothing, don't worry about it." Harry looked away from Draco.

"Tell me." Draco took a step toward Harry.

"No."

"Please?"

Although Harry was shocked to hear Draco say please, he still answered with a "no."

Draco walked up to him until they were inches apart. Draco feared that Harry regretted everything they just did. Draco didn't regret it in the slightest, in fact, he would like to do it more often.

"Do you regret this?" Harry's eyes widened.

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is? tell me."

"No." Harry looked away but Draco grabbed his chin and turned his face back.

"Please Harry." Draco was practically pleading.

Harry's eyes widened again. "I don't want to go back out there." He whispered.

"Why?" Draco whispered back.

"Because then things would return to normal, with you hating me." Harry got free of Draco's grip on his chip and tried to walk away from him but Draco grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him to him. Then Draco softly kissed Harry on the lips and looked at Harry seriously.

"I never hated you. I rather liked you actually. And if you want, I would like to see you again, but perhaps not in somewhere as cramped as this." Draco smiled weakly at Harry.

"But... What about all the insults? The constant sneer and you always seemed to be in a bad mood when I was around."

"That was because I was frustrated. I wanted you but I wouldn't admit it to myself. And I blamed you for making me feel that way."

"I kinda have liked you as well since the war." Harry whispered so softly that Draco nearly didn't hear him.

"You have? I knew that you were gay but I never would have thought you'd be interested in me."

"Yeah well funny how things work out."

"Pansy is gonna be soooo pissed. She locked me in here with you to get revenge for me rejecting her. Bet she never expected this to happen."

"I don't doubt it. So, were you serious about wanting to meet again?" Harry smiled shyly at him.

"Of course."

"Well, there is the Room of Requirement where we could meet."

"That sounds good. I'll send you an owl with a possible meeting time later on when pansy lets us out."

"Ok then."

As if she knew they were talking of her, the door suddenly rattled and the boys jumped apart from each other just as Pansy's head popped in.

"Are you ready to come out yet Draco?" Pansy said sweetly completely disregarding Harry.

"Just let me out of this infernal room." Draco strolled over to the door and grabbed his and Harry's wands from pansy. He then chucked Harry's to him and briefly smiled when Pansy turned around to leave. "Good riddance Potter." And with that he strolled out of the room leaving Harry to walk back to the Gryffindor common room feeling peculiar. They just gave each other hand jobs and became friends, if not more, and now he was to wait for an owl telling him when he was going to see Draco again.

And he couldn't wait.


End file.
